


La Chute (par ManonLB)

by Comptoir_des_auteurs



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley Was Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), Drama, Heaven, Pre-Canon, before the fall - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs
Summary: L'Univers était encore jeune quand la Première Guerre éclata au Paradis. Emportés dans ce chaos Aziraphale et Raphaël (bientôt Crowley) essaient de trouver leur place dans un conflit qui les dépasse. Ou comment Crowley a-t-il trébuché plutôt que chuté alors qu'Aziraphale lui voulait juste peindre les étoiles.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 2





	1. Heaven for Everyone

**Author's Note:**

> TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION
> 
> Oui, tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou notre forum,
> 
> et review le mois en cours !
> 
> Hé ! Bien le bonjour (ou le bonsoir) à toi qui arrives sur cette histoire ! Anne2014 nous a demandé une fiction racontant la Guerre et la Chute des Anges du point de vue d'Az et Crowley sans forcément de romance (et avec la possibilité de faire de Crowley l'archange Raphaël comme le suggèrent certaines théories)
> 
> ManonLB, une des auteures de notre collectif, a décidé répondre à cette commande, qui comprend 6 chapitres et a été écrite dans son intégralité.

L'Univers était encore jeune et la Terre juste un croquis esquissé dans un coin de cerveau divin, quand débuta une série d'évènements qui allaient complètement bouleverser la balance cosmique. Ou peut-être étaient-ils au contraire destinés à l'équilibrer ? (La raison étant ineffable concentrons-nous sur les faits.)

Depuis sa création le Paradis était en constante ébullition. Les anges n'avaient de cesse de le parcourir à tout va, traversant l'Univers pour accomplir les missions confiées par Dieu, le plus souvent par le biais du Métatron, le Tout-Puissant étant bien trop occupé par ses projets de Création pour se montrer. Il avait d'ailleurs chargé les quatre archanges, Michel, Raphaël, Gabriel et Lucifer d'être ses émissaires et de superviser les travaux. Après une partie de pierre-feuille-ciseau qui avait vu naître la triche, il avait été décidé que Michel et Lucifer s'occuperaient d'une garnison et Gabriel et Raphaël de l'autre. Gabriel et Michel avaient pris cet ordre très à cœur et ne laissaient pas un instant de répit aux anges de leur garnison, les obligeant parfois à tout recommencer dans un soucis de perfection. Une étoile de travers, une planète légèrement trop petite, un astéroïde trop lisse et hop tout était à refaire ! Leur passe-temps favori était d'inspecter les travaux de leurs subordonnés pour y trouver un infime défaut et ils aimaient particulièrement vanter leur efficacité. Raphaël lui avait une approche un peu différente, beaucoup plus laxiste, la position exacte d'un astéroïde n'allait pas changer la face du monde si ? En plus, ils se déplacent ces trucs-là et quoi qu'il arrive Gabriel allait passer derrière pour vérifier. La plupart du temps il se contentait donc de superviser de loin, adressant quelques mots d'encouragement à ses équipes, avant d'aller flâner, dans un coin reculé de l'Univers, à l'abri du regard réprobateur de Gabriel. Raphaël parlait bien plus qu'il n'agissait, et rendait Gabriel absolument fou avec ses questions.

_« Il faut qu'on mette une planète ici. -D'accord mais pourquoi ici ? -C'est ainsi. -Mais tu ne trouves pas qu'elle irait bien là-bas ? Et puis pourquoi si petite, c'est une mauvaise idée, elle risque de céder au moindre impact. -Arrête de discuter les plans de Dieu »_ et le lendemain : _« Aujourd'hui on va fabriquer un trou noir. -Hein, mais pourquoi ça à l'air dangereux ce truc-là ! -Ça peut. -Mais je croyais qu'Il voulait mettre des trucs vivants dans l'Univers un de ces jours ça ne risque pas de les mettre en danger ? -Peut-être mais nous ne sommes pas ici pour poser des questions. – Oui mais quand même tu ne trouves pas ça un peu bizarre de créer des trucs qui peuvent détruire les autres trucs que tu as créé ? C'est un peu idiot. -Arrête de dire n'importe quoi et met toi au travail ! »_

Raphaël n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions, il était juste curieux, et surtout il aimait savoir pourquoi il faisait les choses au lieu d'obéir aveuglément. Les actions n'ont de sens que si tu sais pourquoi tu les effectues. Installer une étoile au hasard, n'avait rien d'intéressant ni de minutieux, installer une étoile en sachant qu'elle aidera les hommes à se repérer dans le ciel, là c'était différent il fallait être sûr de bien la placer pour que les futures habitants de la future Terre ne passent pas leur temps à se perdre.

Des quatre archanges Lucifer était le plus discret. Au commencement, le Dirigeant en chef des armées divines, Bras droit du Tout-Puissant, Porteur de Lumière et Archange de sa qualité, avait été le plus efficace et de loin le plus dévoué à la réalisation des plans divins. N'hésitant pas à mettre la main à la pâte, il dirigeait ses équipes d'une main de fer et en se montrant plus clément que Gabriel et Michel et plus impliqué que Raphaël, il avait rapidement gagné le respect des anges sous ses ordres. Lucifer était certainement l'agent divin le plus efficace que le monde ait connu, jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à réfléchir, du moins. Fort de son expérience et de son efficacité Lucifer avait commencé à vouloir améliorer les plans de Dieu, et sûr que le Tout-Puissant, se fierait à lui, comme toujours, il avait commencé à lui faire des suggestions. Dire qu'il était tombé de haut quand l'entité supérieur avait rejeté ses suggestions d'un revers de main serait à la fois un euphémisme et une méchante plaisanterie. La rancœur et l'orgueil s'étaient alors creusé un nid dans le cœur de l'archange, qui s'était peu à peu persuadé de pouvoir faire mieux que Dieu. Il avait de l'expérience concrète lui, pas comme l'Autre qui passait sa journée à faire des plans et à donner des ordres. Et puis d'ailleurs pourquoi devrait-on lui obéir aveuglément ! Doucement, la colère remplaça la rancœur et l'orgueil enfla et enfla jusqu'à faire naître une idée dans l'esprit de l'Archange : il devait agir, prendre les commandes, pas pour lui, mais pour le bien de l'Univers.

Ce matin-là, Lucifer prit sa première décision.

Il décida de son plein grès de désobéir pour la première fois.

Mais l'avait-il vraiment décidé ou bien respectait-il sans le savoir ni le vouloir le Plan ineffable ? Cette question est vouée à rester sans réponse. La rébellion et la discorde étaient alors en passe d'être inventée, à la grande surprise de tout le monde ou presque.

Un matin (les matins n'existaient certes pas encore, pas plus que les journées, mais pour le bien du récit disons que c'était un matin.), Lucifer réunit les anges placés sous ses ordres mais au lieu de leur donner les plans de la journée (cf. la note précédente) il les fit s'assoir en face de lui.

« Mes chers compagnons, vous me faîtes confiance n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez _foi_ en moi ? Commença-t-il en les scrutant avec attention.

Le groupe acquiesça d'un même mouvement.

\- Alors faites-moi confiance quand je vous dis, que Dieu ne sait plus ce qu'il fait, le Tout-Puissant pense pouvoir tout contrôler mais la création lui échappe. Il est sourd aux suggestion et pense avoir toutes les réponses mais c'est faux ! L'avez-vous déjà ne serait-ce qu'aperçu une seule fois sur un chantier de création ? Il fait de beaux plans abstraits et sibyllins et après c'est à nous de nous débrouiller. Ne vous êtes-vous jamais dit qu'un plan pourrait être amélioré ? Que vous auriez pu faire mieux ? Et surtout ne trouvez-vous pas ça agaçant de n'être que des pions ?

Chaque question était ponctuée d'acclamations virulentes, gagnant chaque fois en intensité. Lucifer ne le savait pas mais ce petit discours était presque inutile, les anges de sa garnison avaient une telle foi en lui qu'ils l'auraient suivi partout peu importe la raison.

-Qu'essst-sse que tu propozzzes ? Lui demanda l'un de ses plus fervent admirateurs, Celui que l'on connaîtrait bientôt sous le nom de Belzébuth.

La lueur nouvelle et rougeâtre de la rébellion brilla dans les yeux de l'Archange et Premier à désobéir, alors qu'il expliquait son plan aux anges attentifs. Pour la première fois depuis… et bien depuis le Commencement, l'après-midi promettait d'être excitant.


	2. Is this the world we created

_POV Aziraphale_

Aziraphale prenait son travail très à cœur. Il travaillait hardiment sous les ordres de Gabriel, faisant de son mieux pour répondre aux exigences démesurées de son supérieur et alors qu'il aidait à créer l'univers, il ne pouvait empêcher son esprit de divaguer vers ceux qui allaient bientôt le peupler. L'ange avait hâte de faire la connaissances des Hommes, il avait un très bon pressentiment les concernant. En tant que Principauté il savait déjà qu'il aurait un rôle à jouer à leur côté et il s'en réjouissait déjà, même s'il espérait ne pas avoir à utiliser son épée de feu trop souvent. Elle avait beau être très impressionnante, l'ange, bien qu'il n'en ait jamais fait l'expérience, détestait se battre. Parfois il se demandait pourquoi le Tout-Puissant lui avait confié une telle arme et pas quelque chose de beaucoup plus inoffensif comme … une plante ? Mais l'on ne discutait pas les ordres, ni les décisions de Dieu et l'ange était persuadé qu'Il avait une bonne raison de lui avoir donnée l'épée. Une raison ineffable assurément.

Aziraphale était un bon ange de manière générale, il obéissait aux ordres, ne posait pas trop de questions, mais il avait tendance à trop prendre à cœur le bien-être de la création ce qui exaspérait Gabriel. L'archange méprisait ouvertement Aziraphale et ne se privait pas de lui indiquer à chaque inspection, ce qui n'empêchait pas l'ange de prendre tout ce qu'il faisait très à cœur. Il n'était peut-être pas le travailleur le plus efficace mais il était certainement le plus impliqué et avait vraiment hâte de voir la vie apparaître contrairement à nombre de ses confrères. Cela faisait de lui un ange plutôt solitaire mais il ne s'en plaignait pas, les anges ne sont pas censés se plaindre de toute façon. Ce matin-là, il était très occupé à vernir quelques constellations, n'hésitant pas à avoir la main un peu lourde, afin qu'elles brillent plus longtemps que prévu. Epée à la ceinture (on lui avait dit de ne jamais s'en séparer) et pinceau à la main, l'ange exécutait la tâche avec une concentration intense, quand un groupe d'ange l'aborda d'une façon qu'il jugea un peu étrange. Il aurait même pu la qualifier de cavalière si cette expression avait existé.

« Psssit Aziraphale, le héla celui qu'on appellerait bientôt Hastur

L'ange prit le temps de finir le coin d'étoile sur lequel il travaillait avant de tremper son pinceau dans le vernis céleste et de se retourner, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Bien le bonjour mes chers collègues, c'est un beau morceau de ciel non ? Comment puis-je vous être utile ?

-Ouais, ouais si tu le dis, le coupa celui qui allait devenir Ligur, écoute qu'est-ce que tu penses du Grand Plan ?

Pris de court par la question, l'ange eut besoin d'un moment pour formuler une réponse, c'était la première fois qu'on lui demandait son avis sur quelque chose.

-Eh bien, je suis ravi d'aider à sa réalisation, je suis sûr que tout se passera pour le mieux.

-Oui mais tu ne trouves pas qu'on ne nous dit pas grand-chose quand même ? insista Futur-Hastur

-C'est parce qu'il est ineffable, répondit immédiatement Aziraphale.

-Tu n'as pas l'impression d'être un pion ? Que tu pourrais faire mieux ?

Cette fois-ci l'ange regarda ses interlocuteurs en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je ne vois pas du tout où vous voulez en venir !

-Bon laisse tomber, il est trop… angélique, grogna Futur-Ligur

-Oh je vous remercie ! S'exclamant Aziraphale alors que les deux autres s'éloignaient à la recherche d'un autre ange corrompre. »

Il retourna hâtivement à sa tâche mais alors qu'il appliquait une généreuse couche de vernis sur un corps céleste, un mauvais pressentiment le saisit, dont il n'arriva pas à se défaire.

**.**

_POV Raphaël_

Raphaël était occupé. Depuis trois jours il était même débordé, il faut dire qu'être un archange c'était du boulot, surtout quand Dieu décidait de créer un univers entier et qu'il fallait mettre la main à la pâte. Raphaël avait réuni une équipe d'anges efficaces et ensemble, suivant les plans précis et détaillé du Tout-Puissant (cette histoire se déroule avant IKEA), ils commencèrent à construire diverses choses. L'archange était particulièrement fier d'Alpha Centauri, un nouveau système stellaire qu'ils venaient d'accrocher dans le ciel. Ce matin-là, comme la plupart du temps en fait, il avait décidé de s'accorder une petite pause. Il était donc très occupé à ne rien faire quand Lucifer l'approcha suivi par tout un petit groupe. L'archange haussa un sourcil en les voyant arriver. D'habitude c'était Gabriel qui troublait sa retraite pour le réprimander, Lucifer se contentait de lever les yeux au ciel ou de l'ignorer. Sa simple présence ici était vraiment étrange, étant donné que lui et tous ces anges auraient dû être en train de construite on-ne-sait-quoi dans un quelconque coin de l'univers

« Hey, salut les gars !

Raphaël était un ange assez sociable, et lui et Lucifer en tant qu'Archange entretenaient des relations plutôt cordiales. Il est utile de préciser ici que la discorde n'avait pas encore été inventée à cette époque même si elle n'allait pas tarder à l'être.

-Raphaël, j'ai à te parler c'est urgent.

-Ça concerne la Création, parce que j'ai presque fini là…

-En un sens, oui, le coupa Lucifer. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de tout ça ? L'Univers ? Les Hommes à venir ? Le Grand Plan ?

Contrairement à Aziraphale, Raphaël se posait des questions, il en posait souvent même, à propos de tout. Il se demandait même si on ne l'avait pas fait crouler sous les tâches pour l'empêcher de s'interroger plus. La dernière fois qu'il avait formulé une de ses fameuses questions Gabriel l'avait remis à sa place en lui rappelant qu'il était là pour obéir, pas pour parler. Ce qui avait fait naître de nouvelles interrogations dans l'esprit de l'Archange. Il ne voyait pas trop où Lucifer voulait en venir mais il répondit honnêtement, il était un ange après tout et les anges ne mentent pas, pas encore du moins.

-Je ne sais pas trop pour être honnête, si on avait plus d'explications ça serait peut-être plus clair.

-Donc toi aussi tu remets en question les décisions du Tout-Puissant, insista Lucifer en s'approchant de l'Archange.

Raphaël ne l'aurait pas formulé de cette façon, il avait des questions, des suggestions à la limite, peut-être quelques contradictions mais ce n'était que des mots. Il aimait juste savoir ce qu'il faisait et pourquoi. Quelque chose dans l'attitude de Lucifer lui donnait l'impression que l'enjeu dépassait la simple remise en question.

-Je les interroge, se décida-t-il finalement à répondre toujours incertain de la tournure de cette conversation.

Il avait apparemment fait le bon choix, puisque le visage jusque-là fermé de Lucifer s'éclaira d'un sourire.

-Parfait, tu devrais nous suivre dans ce cas, tu vas aimer ce qui va se passer cet après-midi, déclara-t-il en lui tapant sur l'épaule avec un sourire entendu. »

Raphaël, un peu perdu, acquiesça et se joignit au groupe. Il n'avait absolument pas compris ce qui allait arriver dans quelques instants mais Lucifer avait l'air si sûr de lui et les autres anges si enthousiastes que cela ne pouvait être qu'une bonne chose non ?


	3. I want to break free

_POV Raphaël_

Cet après-midi allait s'avérer très surprenant ou à l'inverse très prévisible, cela dépendait du point de vue.

Raphaël avait suivi les autres anges, un peu hésitant, jusqu'à un recoin du Paradis où un groupe encore plus important les attendaient. L'Archange fut plus que surpris par l'ampleur du regroupement, il était plutôt rare de voir autant d'anges réunis au même endroit, tout le monde aurait dû être en train de s'affairer dans son coin. L'autre chose qui le frappa immédiatement c'est l'atmosphère étrange qui se dégageait de ses camarades. D'habitude le Paradis sentait le calme et l'harmonie mais aujourd'hui Raphaël percevait quelque chose de différent, de plus sombre, et il n'arrivait pas vraiment à mettre le doigt dessus. Mal à l'aise, il se tortilla comme pour se débarrasser de la sensation qui se dégageait de cette étrange assemblée tout en cherchant du regard un moyen de s'éclipser.

« Dans quoi je me suis fourré moi encore » marmonna-t-il alors que les anges se regroupaient autour de Lucifer.

« Mes amis, je vous remercie d'être venus si nombreux, cela ne fait que renforcer ma conviction : nous avons raison. Je sais que certains d'entre vous ne savent pas vraiment ce qu'ils font ici mais laissez-moi vous éclairer. Le Tout-Puissant est perdu, la création Le dépasse et malgré tout Il pense pouvoir nous donner des ordres inconsidérés. Pourtant Il refuse d'admettre avoir besoin de notre aide, parce qu'il se pense au-dessus de nous. Il est devenu un danger pour Son propre Plan ! Mais moi j'ai foi en nous ! Je sais notre force et je sais qu'ensemble nous pouvons construire quelque chose de plus grand, de plus beau ! Et ce en prenant nos propres décisions. Il est temps de changer les choses, de prendre notre avenir en main. Dieu pense pouvoir nous utiliser comme des pions ! Il a tort !

Ses paroles déclenchèrent des exclamations virulentes et tout autour de Raphaël, les anges galvanisés brandirent leurs armes.

\- Nous sommes plus que ça, nous méritons plus que cela. Nous sommes des anges, mais surtout nous sommes les vrais Créateurs. C'est nous qui avons construit cet Univers de nos mains, il est temps de reprendre ce qui nous revient de droit vous n'êtes pas d'accord ?

De nouvelles exclamations retentirent alors que Raphaël se pinçait l'arête du nez, il n'aimait pas tellement l'allure que prenait cette conversation. S'il devait bien admettre qu'il était d'accord avec son collègue sur certains points, il y avait dans ses propos une violence que Raphaël n'aurait jamais soupçonné. Il commençait à comprendre ce que Lucifer avait en tête mais il n'arrivait pas à l'accepter. Les anges ne pouvaient quand même pas se rebeller si ? Et lui comment était-il censé réagir ?

-Aujourd'hui nous allons faire comprendre à ce soi-disant Tout-Puissant qu'Il ne peut pas nous contrôler ! Aujourd'hui nous nous libérons ! Aujourd'hui nous nous rebellons ! »

La clameur enfla jusqu'à devenir assourdissante, portée par la voix de tous les anges qui répétaient en cœur « rébellion ».

Raphaël aurait dû bouger. S'éloigner avant que la situation ne dégénère, mais il s'en trouva incapable. Quelque chose au fond de lui, lui disait qu'il était trop tard, il était impliqué qu'il le veuille ou non, alors que l'autre partie de son être espérait encore que rien n'arrive. Il continua à espérer même quand Lucifer les fit se mettre en formation et fit distribuer des armes à ceux qui en manquait. Quand Futur-Belzébuth lui tendit une épée, l'Archange-qui-n'en-serait-bientôt-plus-un, la saisit d'un main tremblante. La sensation de la garde contre sa main lui procura une sensation étrange et désagréable. Il ne s'était jamais battu, pour tout dire il se sentait plutôt l'âme d'un guérisseur, ou à cet instant précis, celle d'un déserteur. Dieu ne lui avait d'ailleurs pas confié une arme mais un caducée et l'idée même de blesser d'autres anges lui donna un violent haut-le-cœur. Alors qu'autour de lui les grognements de colère et d'impatience s'intensifiaient, l'Archange commença à s'agiter. Il ne pouvait définitivement pas faire ça, il devait trouver une solution même si le temps jouait contre lui.

Quand Lucifer leur ordonna de se mettre en marche, Raphaël n'avait pas encore trouvé d'idée, mais tout son être lui hurlait de partir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Retranché à l'arrière du groupe il envisagea un instant de simplement sortir des rangs, mais le regard que lui lança futur-Ligur l'en dissuada. S'il voulait s'enfuir il allait devoir profiter du chaos qui s'annonçait, bien que cette pensée lui torde les entrailles. D'une oreille distraite il écouta le plan d'attaque, plutôt simple ce qui changeait drastiquement des Plans divins dont ils avaient l'habitude. Très très simple à vrai dire : Se rendre dans les bureaux du Tout-Puissant et le renverser, Attaquer quiconque se mettrait en travers de leur chemin, Triompher. Simple, efficace et dévastateur. Tous les anges avaient acquiescé et avaient suivi Lucifer sans poser de questions, mais Raphaël, lui, en avait plus que jamais « _Comment fait-on pour surprendre une entité divine ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait s'Il n'est pas dans son bureau ? Doit-on blesser les opposants ou seulement les immobiliser ? Doit-on frapper avant d'entrer quand on prépare une révolte ? Une fois face à Dieu que faire ? Et s'Il était d'accord ? Comment ça fonctionne une rébellion ?»._ Et la plus importante et terrifiante de toutes ces questions : _Qu'on gagne ou qu'on perde, qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer après ? »_

* * *

« Excusez-moi de vous déranger Tout-Puissant mais, comme vous l'aviez prédit Lucifer et ses rebelles viennent de se mettre en route, déclara la voix grave du Métatron.

_**Déjà ? Je pensais que nous aurions un peu plus de temps. Enfin, ce qui doit arriver, arrivera, préviens Michel et Gabriel. Dis-leur de réunir les autres anges et de se préparer, ils sont sur le point de connaître leur Première guerre et se sera la plus déchirante de toute.** _

-Vous ne descendez pas ?

_**Pas tout-de-suite non, j'ai quelques affaires à finir, et ils ont des chemins à suivre. Je descendrai quand le moment sera venu. »** _


	4. Under pressure

_POV Aziraphale_

Le Principauté était toujours en train de vernir les étoiles quand il fut interrompu pour la deuxième fois de l'après-midi. Son mauvais pressentiment qui n'avait fait qu'enfler depuis la visite de ses collègues se concrétisa quand l'archange Gabriel se posta devant lui les bras croisés. Il existait bien sûr encore la possibilité qu'il soit simplement là pour le réprimander, comme à son habitude, mais Aziraphale n'arrivait pas à y croire. Quelque chose dans la posture et le regard améthyste de son supérieur le faisait frissonner, lui faisant craindre le pire, mais rien n'aurait pu le préparer à ce qui allait être dit.

« Principauté Aziraphale, le Paradis est attaqué, nous sommes en guerre. Prenez-votre arme et rejoignez le reste de votre garnison devant les Quartiers Divins. La défaite n'est pas une option.

Sous le choc, l'ange lâcha pinceau et épée, s'attirant le regard dédaigneux de Gabriel. Il avait dû mal entendre… une guerre ici au Paradis ? Il devait se battre, lui que cette simple idée révoltait ? Non il y avait forcément une erreur, il avait dû mal entendre, ça n'était pas guerre mais guère, ou alors grève… oui voilà le Paradis était en grève. Son regard passa de Gabriel, qui s'impatientait, au pinceau puis à l'épée. L'arme que Dieu lui avait confiée comme en prévision de ce jour. Pas une grève donc mais bien la guerre…

-Je… en guerre ? Mais contre qui ? parvint-il enfin à demander, la voix tremblante.

-Contre Lucifer, Raphaël et tous les abrutis qu'ils ont réussi à manipuler. Ils se sont rebellés et attaquent le Paradis en ce moment-même. Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'en dire plus.

Et sans plus de considération l'archange s'évapora.

Aziraphale contempla de nouveau le pinceau et l'épée. Quelques instants auparavant il peignait, maintenant il devait se battre, se battre et affronter les siens, qui plus est. La situation lui semblait irréelle est pourtant il lui fallait bien obéir. Pris de vertige, l'ange ramassa l'épée qui s'enflamma avec intensité comme pour le narguer, puis parti pour le lieu de rendez-vous. Le Paradis était en ébullition, de partout les anges, arme au poing, accouraient, abandonnant leurs diverses tâches pour grossir les rangs de Michel et Gabriel. Aziraphale n'avait jamais vu autant d'anges réunis au même endroit, pas depuis longtemps du moins. Il était entouré de visages graves et inquiets, certains marqués comme le sien par l'incompréhension, d'autres par une détermination sourde qui échappait encore à l'ange. La foule grossissait encore quand Michel et Gabriel se matérialisèrent en face d'eux. Les deux archanges, engoncés dans des armures éclatantes et armes à la ceinture, étaient plus imposants que jamais.

-Les temps sont graves, certains de nos collègues se sont rebellés et se sont mis en tête de renverser le Tout-Puissant et d'interférer avec la création, commença Michel provoquant des murmures d'indignation.

-Il est de notre devoir de les arrêter quoi qu'il en coute, continua Gabriel. Je sais que certains sont vos amis mais en se rebellant ils ont mis en danger ce pour quoi nous œuvrons tous, la réalisation du plan du divin.

-Nous vous demanderons donc de n'avoir pour eux aucune pitié dans la bataille. Ils sont vos ennemis désormais, et la défaite n'est pas envisageable.

-Cette guerre est la première que nous connaissons mais nous la remporterons fièrement en Son nom !

Alors qu'ils organisaient les rangs, Aziraphale regarda autour de lui. Partout l'inquiétude avait laissé place à la détermination. Les anges avaient reçu un ordre et en bon petits soldats ils l'allaient l'exécuter même si cela impliquait de combattre les leurs. L'ange, qui essayait de retrouver une contenance, ne voyait aucune issue à cette guerre. Ils étaient tous immortels… pouvaient-ils être blessés ? ou même … Non Aziraphale ne pouvait même pas envisager cette possibilité. L'ange n'avait toujours aucune envie de se battre, mais il refusait que le moindre mal arrive à la Création. L'univers ne faisait que débuter, il était si prometteur ! Il regarda son épée toujours enflammée avec appréhension alors que les questions se bousculaient dans son esprit : _« Que faire si je me retrouve nez-à-nez avec quelqu'un de ma connaissance ? Aurais-je la force d'utiliser cette épée ? Comment peut-on aller à l'encontre du Plan divin, ça n'a pas de sens ? Et quand bien même cette bataille prendrait fin, que va-t-il se passer après ? »_

Ses pensées furent interrompues par le silence soudain qui tomba sur l'endroit. D'un coup les millions d'anges, désormais organisés en rangs nets, s'étaient tus. Devant eux se dessinaient les premières lignes ennemis avec à leur tête un Lucifer plus flamboyant que jamais. Les deux armées ennemis se firent face alors que le Paradis se chargeait d'une tension inédite. Un ange (plutôt des millions) passa.

-Lucifer, il est encore temps d'arrêter cette mascarade, tu n'as aucune chance de l'emporter, rends-toi, je ne le proposerai qu'une fois, lui ordonna Gabriel sur un ton martial.

-Economise ta salive Gabriel, la tyrannie de Dieu prend fin aujourd'hui !

-Tu as conscience que par ces mots tu signes ta perte ? Ajouta Michel tout aussi froide.

-Alors qu'il en soit ainsi. »

Il y eut un nouveau silence et tout à coup les deux armées se ruèrent l'une vers l'autre dans un fracas épouvantable, d'arme, d'ailes et de cris.

La Guerre venait de commencer.

* * *


	5. Another one bites the dust

Le Paradis venait de sombrer dans le chaos le plus total. Tout n'était plus que battements d'ailes, choc métalliques et cris étouffés. A première vue il était presque impossible de départager les opposants, et il n'était pas impossible que certains, confus, ait changés de camp sans le vouloir pendant la bataille ou bien se soit attaqués à la mauvaise personne. Cependant, les forces de L'Archange-qui-n'en-était-plus-vraiment-un se battait avec une énergie désordonnée qui les distinguait des mouvements ordonnés des garnisons célestes. C'était à la fois la force de leurs convictions et l'énergie du désespoir qui les habitaient, car une fois le premier coup d'épée porté tout le monde avait compris qu'il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière. A partir de maintenant tout serait différent.

* * *

_POV Raphaël_

Tout s'était enchainé si vite…

Raphaël avait l'impression qu'encore une seconde auparavant il était en train de flâner dans un coin de l'univers, et maintenant épée à la main il évitait les assauts de ceux qui étaient autrefois ses semblables. Malgré tous ses efforts il n'avait pas réussi à s'éclipser avant le début de la bataille et avait regardé, impuissant, les deux armées, sœurs-ennemis, entrer en collision. Maintenant dans le chaos de la bataille il n'avait plus vraiment le choix, il ne pouvait plus s'enfuir, qu'il le veuille ou non il faisait partie de cet évènement bouleversant. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il se battait pour autant. Non le futur serpent se contentait de sautiller vaguement en arrière à chaque fois qu'un coup lui était porté, utilisant uniquement son épée pour se donner un air vaguement menaçant. Toutefois quand il sentit quelque chose lui piquer le dos et qu'il se retourna pour se trouver nez à nez avec un ange à l'air déterminé, il l'assomma d'un bon coup de pommeau sur la tête.

« Il l'a bien cherché celui-là, grommela-t-il en évitant l'attaque d'un nouvel assaillant, il a fait un trou dans ma meilleure tunique !

Alors qu'il venait de faire un croche-pied à un idiot qui lui avait écrasé le petit orteil, il se pencha pour éviter de prendre un coup d'aile et percuta de plein fouet un blondinet,

-Pardon…, bégaya l'ange en se redressant, l'air complètement perdu.

Raphaël haussa un sourcil, on était en plein milieu d'une guerre et l'ange s'excusait de l'avoir bousculé ? Il n'était définitivement pas de « son côté » celui-là. Il observa un instant ce drôle de phénomène avant de se rendre compte qu'il le connaissait. Enfin, connaître était un bien grand mot mais Raphaël était certain qu'il faisait partie de sa garnison, quand à connaître son nom c'était une autre histoire.

-Pas de problème, mais tu devrais faire attention, tout le monde ne te laisseras pas t'en tirer si facilement.

L'ange blond, tétanisé acquiesça et commença s'éloigner quand Raphaël remarqua un objet à ses pieds.

-Hé oublies pas ton épée de feu ! Ça serait dommage elle est plutôt impressionnante !

L'ange fit demi-tour, attrapa maladroitement son arme et après l'avoir remercié du bout des lèvres, fut happé par la foule des combattants. Raphaël lui-même eut à peine le temps de le voir disparaitre qu'un nouvel ennemi lui faisait face. Plus il en évitait et plus il en apparaissait, et l'archange-ou-presque commençait à fatiguer. Partout où son regard se posait la bataille faisait rage, et ne faisait pas mine de faiblir. Les anciens alliés se battaient férocement, effaçant leur passé commun à coup d'épée, de lance et autre arme tranchante, dans un ballet agressif qui s'éternisait. Raphaël, lui faisait de son mieux pour danser autour des opposants, parfois avec eux, essayant le plus possible de ne pas penser aux conséquences de ce qui arrivait.

* * *

_POV Aziraphale_

Jusqu'à la dernière minute Aziraphale avait naïvement espéré que la guerre pourrait être évitée, que Lucifer reviendrait à la raison, que tout pourrait être normal à nouveau, mais ses espoirs avaient vite été anéantis. L'estomac au bord des lèvres il avait observé les deux camps se jeter l'un sur autre, incapable de bouger. Il avait finalement était entrainé par le mouvement général et s'était retrouvé au cœur de la bataille sans trop savoir comment. En tant que Principauté, il aurait dû combattre en première ligne et aider à diriger les troupes mais c'était tout bonnement au-dessus de ses forces.

La pointe d'une épée arrivant très près de son visage, le sorti de sa torpeur et l'obligea à réagir. Il se contenta de parer faiblement mais l'action eut au moins le mérite de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas rester là les bras ballant au milieu d'une guerre. Il se mis en mouvement, évitant maladroitement les combattants, parant un coup ici et là, incapable de discerner ses alliés de ses ennemis. Quelques heures auparavant, ils travaillaient tous main dans la main et voilà que maintenant ils s'affrontaient au nom de la Création. La stratégie d'Aziraphale, si on peut appeler ça une stratégie, consistait à être constamment en mouvement, évitant opposant après opposant, se faufilant entre les combats, sans jamais vraiment se battre. Une part de lui se sentait coupable de n'être pas un soldat exemplaire mais l'autre lui disait qu'il ne désobéissait pas vraiment aux ordres, après tout il participait bien à la bataille, à sa façon.

Il venait d'effectuer une pirouette pour échapper à deux anges particulièrement acharnés et de parer un coup plutôt violent quand quelque chose le percuta de plein fouet. Déséquilibré, Aziraphale tomba au sol, son épée chutant à ses côtés, toujours en feu.

-Pardon…bredouilla-t-il par habitude en se redressant.

Son regard se posa enfin sur la personne qui l'avait renversé et l'ange eut un mouvement de surprise. Bien qu'il travaille dans sa garnison il n'avait pas souvent croisé l'Archange Raphaël qui laissait Gabriel en charge la plupart du temps mais il le connaissait de vue. Et si ses souvenirs étaient bons il faisait partie du camp adverse… Pourtant il n'avait pas l'air très hostile.

-Pas de problème, mais tu devrais faire attention, tout le monde ne te laissera pas t'en tirer si facilement.

Sa réponse prit Aziraphale de court, il se serait attendu à tout sauf à de la courtoisie, surtout en plein milieu d'un champ de bataille et venant d'un des chefs ennemis. Enfin il pensait, puisque Raphaël n'avait pas l'air très investi dans la bataille, un peu comme lui en fait. Tétanisé par l'incompréhension, Aziraphale acquiesça et ne voulant pas tenter la chance commença à filer sans demander son reste, mais à peine s'était-il retourné que l'Archange l'interpella :

-Hé oublies pas ton épée de feu ! Ça serait dommage elle est plutôt impressionnante !

La main d'Aziraphale se referma dans le vide, alors qu'il remarqua son épée, brûlant aux pieds de l'archange. Gêné, il se hâta de récupérer l'arme, remercia Raphaël et se fondit de nouveau dans la horde des combattants. L'archange-qui-était-pourtant-son-ennemi venait de lui rendre une fière chandelle, s'il avait perdu son épée de feu il en aurait sûrement entendu parler jusqu'à la fin des temps (littéralement, il est immortel après tout), sans compter qu'être désarmé en plein milieu d'une bataille n'était pas vraiment une situation agréable.

Cette échange ne fit que le perturber d'avantage, comment pouvait-il combattre ses semblables alors même que certains de ses « ennemis » ne semblait pas lui vouloir le moindre mal. Ils étaient juste pris dans un engrenage qui les dépassaient, tout comme lui. Malheureusement, tout autour de lui le combat faisait rage et il devait contempler des anges s'affronter, totalement impuissant. Epée de feu à la main, il avait l'impression que son univers s'effondrait autour de lui sans apercevoir la moindre issue à cette guerre.


	6. Hammer to fall

Lentement, mais sûrement les forces du Paradis commencèrent à prendre le dessus. Il faut que croire que dans un combat où la fin est déjà écrite depuis longtemps il vaut mieux être du côté de l'écrivain. Après des jours (ou ce qui s'y apparentait) entiers de combat, l'armée de Lucifer se retrouva en sous-effectifs. Aucun mort à déplorer des deux côtés, mais les blessures handicapantes et les pertes de connaissances s'accumulaient. Le champ de bataille était désormais recouvert des corps des anges blessés, alors que les deux armées fortement réduites poursuivaient l'affrontement avec acharnement. Au bout d'un moment il fut clair que Lucifer n'avait plus aucun chance de l'emporter, mais n'ayant plus rien à perdre ce dernier continuait de se battre avec l'énergie du désespoir entraînant ses partisans avec lui.

Le combat se prolongea encore des jours durant, jusqu'à ce qu'un matin Gabriel, Michel et quelques anges encore vaillants encerclèrent Lucifer et ses soldats les plus hargneux.

« C'est fini Lucifer, abandonne, siffla Michel avec mépris, son épée levé en direction de la gorge de l'Adversaire.

-Jamais ! Tu vas devoir te débarrasser de moi si tu veux mettre fin à cette guerre, cracha-t-il haineusement.

Peu impressionnée, Michel allait abattre son épée quand une lumière éclatante se matérialisa entre les deux ennemis.

 _ **Ça suffit maintenant, cette guerre est terminée,**_ déclara une voix féminine qui résonna dans l'Univers tout entier.

Immédiatement Michel et Gabriel tombèrent à genou alors que Lucifer fou de rage chargeait la lumière dans laquelle se dessinait la silhouette du Tout-Puissant. D'un simple regard Il le désarma et l'immobilisa, et d'un autre regard Il fit taire ses cris.

 _ **Tu as perdu mon enfant, c'est ainsi que c'était écrit, il ne sert plus à rien de résister**_ , déclara-t-Elle avant de survoler le champ de bataille.

Un à un tous les anges blessés se redressèrent et se réunirent autour de leur chef, si bien qu'en quelques minutes l'endroit repris la même configuration que le jour de l'attaque, à cela près que Dieu se tenait désormais au centre de ce tableau.

 _ **Michel, Gabriel, et vous autres anges, vous avez bien combattus, je vous félicite,**_ professa la voix éthérée en enveloppant tous les anges d'une lumière réconfortante.

Parmi eux, Aziraphale hébété accueillit la lumière avec soulagement. Enfin, tout était terminé, tout ce qu'il souhaitait maintenant c'était que tout revienne à la normale même s'il savait parfaitement que c'était impossible. Ces derniers jours, il s'était fait le plus discret possible, restant auprès des blessés plutôt qu'au cœur du combat, catastrophé par ce qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Mais si Dieu était là, cela signifiait que tout irait bien, cette guerre n'étant apparemment qu'une étape de Son plan ineffable même si Aziraphale avait encore un peu de mal à l'accepter. Mais le Tout-Puissant devait avoir une bonne raison de faire subir un tel traumatisme à Ses anges, il en était certain ! C'est le Tout-Puissant après tout !

_**Quand à vous autres, mes anges égarés, pour vous être rebellés et avoir menacé la Création je vous bannis hors du Paradis. Je vous condamne à une Chute qui vous dépossédera de votre condition d'ange et à une vie de bassesse en Enfer. Ne vous en voulez pas trop démons, c'était votre destin de chuter. Surtout toi Satan.** _

La lumière à silhouette humaine s'éternisa un moment au-dessus de l'ex-Lucifer dont les yeux rougissaient de rage, puis virevolta au-dessus des nouveaux démons avant de disparaître sans un bruit. Pendant un instant il ne se passa rien et pendant cet instant Raphaël pria. Il avait très vite compris que le combat était perdu et avait décidé d'abandonner son épée pour s'occuper des blessés des deux camps, espérant ainsi rentrer dans les bonnes grâces des vainqueurs et du Tout-Puissant. Quand le moment fatidique de la défaite était arrivé il avait essayé de se ranger du côté des anges mais la force divine l'avait poussé derrière Lucifer, ne laissant aucun doute sur son destin. Il faisait partie des rebelles, il allait être puni comme eux. Pendant les jours qu'avaient durés le combat Raphaël s'était figuré les différents châtiments qui pourraient l'attendre mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé cela. Chuter… devenir autre chose… un démon… Ça avait l'air extrêmement déplaisant. Il n'avait jamais voulu ça, il aimait sa petite vie tranquille au Paradis, son seul tort avait été de poser trop de questions. Alors il pria, suppliant Dieu de l'épargner, lui promettant d'être un archange modèle, de faire son travail en silence, mais, comme il s'apprêtait à le découvrir, il était impardonnable. Cela faisait partie de sa nouvelle condition.

Tout à coup, un trou béant s'ouvrit devant les futurs-démons. Lucifer le regard noble sauta dedans la tête la première et commença sa Chute. Bientôt mue par une force extérieure tous les rebelles l'imitèrent et leurs cris de douleur emplirent le Paradis. Ils chutaient inexorablement, leurs ailes brûlant et leurs corps se déformant sous la pression. Au terme d'une Chute interminable ils atterrirent dans un hangar désaffecté, transformés. Ils étaient des anges déchus désormais, des démons et leurs corps monstrueux portaient les stigmates de leur trahison, animé par une soif de vengeance intarissable.

Raphaël de son côté n'avait pas tant Chuté que vaguement trébuché à contrecœur certes mais résigné. Ses ailes avaient résistées prenant simplement une teinte noire, tout comme sa tunique, et quand il ouvrit les yeux, après un atterrissage douloureux le monde lui apparut déformé. Il en comprit rapidement la raison en apercevant son reflet dans une flaque d'eau boueuse, deux pupilles de serpent le dévisageait avec curiosité.

 _« Ce n'est pas si mal,_ pensa-t-il en observant les attributs bien plus dégoutants dont avaient hérités ses nouveaux compagnons d'infortunes, _et au moins j'ai gardé mes cheveux ! Il va sûrement falloir que je me trouve un nouveau nom par contre. Quelque chose de reptilien peut-être pour aller avec le nouveau moi. »_

Au Paradis un grand silence avait suivi la Chute des nouveaux démons. Puis le Métatron était apparu ordonnant à tout le monde de reprendre son poste dans la Création. Les garnisons étaient désormais réparties entre Michel et Gabriel et en cinq minutes tout le monde avait déserté le champ de bataille et c'était remis au travail. Comme si de rien n'était. Comme si la moitié d'entre ne venait pas de chuter irrévocablement.

Aziraphale ramassa son pinceau à l'endroit exact où il l'avait abandonné des jours auparavant. Comme il l'avait souhaité tout était revenu à la normale et pourtant il y avait quelque chose qui le dérangeait. Il avait l'impression qu'après un tel évènement tout n'aurait pas dû redevenir comme avant, mais il eut à peine le temps de se faire la réflexion que Gabriel lui hurla de se remettre au travail plus vite que ça. Tout était définitivement revenu à la normale, pensant-il en recommençant à vernir les étoiles.

La Chute créa un nouvel équilibre cosmique et c'est autour de ce nouvel équilibre que se forma la Terre où se déroulerait d'ici quelques milliers d'années de nouvelles étapes du Plan sous la supervision « attentive » d'un ange et d'un démon.


End file.
